1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to computer graphics processing and selective visual display systems. In another aspect, the invention generally relates to operator interface processing and more specifically to an on-screen video or audio system interface. More specifically, the invention relates to audio and video memorials, grave markers, and tombstones.
2. Description of Prior Art
In progressive development over the past several decades, technology has made mixed video and audio shows commonly available on ever-improved media. In early days, motion picture film provided an integrated presentation of video images synchronized with a sound track. Later, video cameras using videotape enabled almost anyone to record and reproduce his own multi-media presentation. Videocassette recorders provided an inexpensive mechanism to show recordable videotape on home televisions. However, media such as film and videotape tends to be fragile and has a short life. Such media is subject to wear and degeneration due to repeated usage and passage of time. Thus, these media require considerable care and are not well suited for archival recordings.
More recently, digital media has taken over from film and tape as a more robust system for storing images and sound. Inexpensive recordable discs known as compact discs or CDs can carry a presentation of data in digital format. A media player device can reproduce the content of a CD without significant wear to the CD, itself. However, the media player that reproduces the content of the CD remains mechanical in nature and subject to wear and breakage. Like film and videotape, a CD has a limited life due to the passage of time, alone. Recordable discs of higher capacity format, known as digital video discs or DVDs, can carry several times more data than a CD. However, media players for DVDs remain mechanical and subject to breakage; and DVDs remain subject to limited life due to passage of time, alone. Hard disc drives also record audio-video programs and allow their reproduction through electronic systems. However, a motor operates a hard disc drive and, like a CD or DVD player, is subject to mechanical wear and breakage.
Another form of digital media is the memory card or solid-state digital memory chip, which can be programmed to hold digital data and to maintain the data over time without receiving any electrical power. Early memory chips, referred to as programmable-read-only-memory or PROMs, were used chiefly in computers. Another variety could be erased and reprogrammed. These were referred to as EPROMs or erasable-programmable-read-only-memory.
This technology has advanced to the creation of solid-state memory cards that hold a substantial quantity of data, similar to the content of a CD or DVD. Because the memory cards are solid-state, electronic circuitry reads them, eliminating much of the need for mechanical devices to play the media. Several currently available forms of solid-state memory devices are in the form of portable cards or other small wafers. These are known as by a variety of names, including flash memory cards, flash drives, memory sticks, or pen drives. These types of devices employ a popular interface such as USB or Firewire for communicating with a suitable computer or other electronics system for reading data to play back the sounds or images stored on the card. Such devices are quickly and easily loaded with data from a suitable general purpose computer system, are easily erased by computer system, and can be reprogrammed many times, as desired. Thus, the use of removable memory cards to deliver data or presentations is commonly known, and a contemporary general-purpose computer is suitable to play those presentations.
Digital multimedia players have become small, lightweight, and portable, and they require little current with the result that a battery can operate them for a long time. Portable or mobile multimedia players now combine a recorded memory together with reproduction circuitry, a speaker, and a video screen, in a compact package. Portable media players have been adapted to bring video and audio presentations to a large cross-section of society. For example, automobiles commonly are equipped with an entertainment system that can display movies and operate interactive video games. Thus, multimedia players that produce audio and video presentations recorded on a memory device are commonly in use and readily available. Such multimedia players are commonly known to operate from a rechargeable battery, and a 12 volt current is a suitable available source of power. Similarly, commercial airplanes often provide a built-in video screen at every seat so that passengers can be individually entertained. Such devices are so small and convenient that an individual can carry one in a pocket or purse.
Inevitably, the wide availability and increased robustness of digital media has been adapted to the art of grave markers. Many persons desire to honor and remember a departed person by reviewing an archive of his life and times. Depending upon individual circumstances, audio and visual data about a deceased person may be available in considerable quantity. For example, still photographs, home movies, home video tapes, audio tape recordings, and cds or dvds containing any or all of these data are common. The grave marker is an ideal location for such an archive to be made available. A portable media player can be incorporated into a grave marker to allow visitors to view an audio-video presentation relating to the deceased.
Several United States patent applications and patents address an adaptation of multimedia players to grave markers. These adaptations take several different approaches.
Recent published U.S. patent application 2204/0085337 to Barrows discloses an audio-video player in a tombstone configured with various moisture drainage properties. While Barrows considers the simple need for drainage, an exposed electronic device is subject to many more difficulties.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,340,978 to Mindrum discloses a chronologically grouped life story of a decedent, and several display ideas. The life story may be available on a central kiosk for an entire cemetery at a player on the decedent's headstone. Mindrum suggests applying a clear protective cover over the display screen for weather protection. While a such a cover may keep out moisture, the chief element degenerating a screen is sunlight, which is not kept out by a clear cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,414,663 to Manross, Jr., proposes a memorial having a sealed display unit mounted in a recess of a gravestone. A door may cover a display screen, and it appears the door also would cover solar cells surrounding the screen, if solar cells are used, at all. If solar cells are used, it appears they would be expected to power the display unit without benefit of an intermediate battery, and such cells would only be exposed to sunlight if the door is open, thus also exposing the display screen.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,980,107 to Ziegler proposes a gravesite audio-video player that is protected by security codes from access by unauthorized persons. It appears the video screen is permanently exposed on the face of a gravestone. A solar cell for powering the audio-video player is physically separated from the audio-video player and mounted separately on a gravestone. Apparently internal wires through the gravestone connect the solar cell to the audio-video player. This arrangement does not protect the display screen from sunlight degradation. Further, forming wire passages and otherwise hollowing areas of a granite stone is difficult, expensive, and often impractical.
As evident, the prior art addresses only limited ways of protecting a gravesite system from weather, aging and damage. The costs and difficulties of working with granite and like stones create an enduring problem for combining a multimedia player into a gravestone. Further, the design and configuration of prior known gravesite systems do not appear to address many practical aspects of protecting, maintaining, and operating a gravesite system.
It would be desirable to have a media player suited for a long and reliable life when installed at a gravesite, such as on a gravestone, mausoleum face, or any other type of memorial. The technical issues facing the workable adaptation of an audio-video player to a gravesite relate to problems of time, exposure, and damage. A suitable solution should address all of these issues.
In addition, it would be desirable for the components of a gravesite multimedia player to be specifically adapted to perform together. Such specific adaptation would support long and reliable performance and provide an absence of inducement for such parts to be taken with hope of using them for any other application.
To achieve the foregoing and other objects and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, this invention may comprise the following.